


Only the eyes

by V_a_l_y



Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Challenges, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Light Angst, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: "There are caresses that only the eyes can give" (Mirko Badiale)
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895215
Kudos: 4





	Only the eyes

"There are caresses that only the eyes can give" (Mirko Badiale)  
This fanart was made for the "OTP FANART CHALLENGE"!


End file.
